The third dojutsu
by pph
Summary: When a dormant power is awakend a young ninjas life will never be the same again
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer i do not own Naruto.

**thinking**

"talking"

**No it can't be true** those where the thoughts that are running trough Hinata Huyga,s mind as she runs down the dark streets of the hidden leaf village.

Small jolts of pain are coursing trough her eyes as she continues to sweep her surroundings with her Byakugan.

These strange pains had been plaguing Hinata for the past week now growing stronger every time she used her Kekkei genkai but she can't worry about that at the moment not after she overheard a branch member report that Naruto Uzemaki had stolen the scroll of sealing from the hokage tower and fled.

So now a small army of ninja where looking to arrest him. **Its not true Naruto would never turn on the village like that there has to be a reason.** Hinata reminded herself "I have to find him before anyone else" she concludes her thoughts before darting of again.

"Can't believe that brat actually beat Mizuki" the voice was so soft Hinata almost mist it turning her vision towards the source she sees two ninja facing away from her looking at something trough binoculars.

Stretching her vision in that direction Hinata spots an injured Iruka-sensei leaning against a tree while what looks like about a hundred Naruto,s have just finished beating up their other academy teacher Mizuki.

**Mizuki must have been the on responsible this means everything will be alright.** Hinata,s happy thoughts are interrupted when one of the ninja near her speaks "You know Mizuki may be a traitor but his idea does have some merit" "what are you talking about?" the other ninja demands "think about it Iruka looks as if he can hardly move and the demonbrat must have used al his chakra on those shadowclones" the first ninja continues with a grin "This is the perfect opportunity to finish the punk of" his partner slowly nods and says "Then we beter finish of Iruka and Mizuki to so they won't rat us out"

Hinata is stunned those two actually want to kill Naruto the guy who inspired her for all those years in the academy she can't let that happen.

"STOP" the two ninja tense and spin around at the sound of her voice "I can't let you harm them" Hinata declares stepping out of her hiding spot.

The two ninja share a look before dropping into battle stances "Sorry kid but this is for the good of the village" one of them says before both start flashing trough handsings.

**I can't let them finish their jutsu.** Hinata thinks ignoring the pain in her eyes as she rushes forward ready to deliver a flurry of gentle fist strikes to her opponents.

Only to stop halfway when both unleash their jutsu,s.

_Water style: Pressure stream justu._

_Lightning style: Shock lance jutsu_

Time seems to slow down around Hinata as the ninja on her left fires of a medium stream of water focused enough to cut trough steel while the ninja on her right fires of an bolt of electricity both attacks aimed at angles that make it impossible to avoid both.

Suddenly the pressure on Hinata,s eyes intensifies and her brain goes numb as her vision changes.

Acting on pure instinct Hinata turns around with her arms in a sweeping motion somehow redirecting the elemental attacks as she makes a full circle.

Her attackers hardly have time to blink before they are hit by their own attacks.

As the two ninja fall to the ground Hinata lets out a scream of pain as the numbness that she felt abruptly disappears and she is reminded of her burning eye's

POV change

I jump of my teacher when I hear the scream fearing I might have hurt him when I hugged him.

"What was that?" I as an equally confused Iruka-sensei "Don't know" he responds "but is sounds like someone might be in trouble"

That's all I need to hear to take off towards the sound no way I'm not helping someone in need especially now that I'm a official leafninja.

I arrive to see a girl in the middle of a small clearing clutching her eyes and two unconscious ninja ad the sides.

I run towards the girl recognizing her as one of my old classmates I say "Hinata what happened here?" Turning towards me she says "N..N..Naruto these two wanted to kill you I..I stopped them but I don't know how" for a moment I don't know wat to say first Iruka saved me from Mizuki and now Hinata stood up for me against these two.

Those thoughts are pushed aside as seeing that Hinata is in obvious pain.

Rushing to her side I pull her hands away from her eyes and say "Hinata are you alright did they hurt you?"

She looks me in the face for only a second before she turns beet red and faints in my arms I figure she's probably exhausted so I gently pick her up and start carrying her to where I left Iruka-sensei.

During the walk I can only thing about what could have happened to Hinata,s eyes for in the second our eyes locked instead of the pale pupil-less he's seen her have before Hinatas eyes sport now a grayish-purple iris and sclera with a ripple-like pattern around the newly appeared pupil.

"Can this day get any weirder?"

**For the record this is my first entry on fanfiction so please dont be to hard on me.**

**I am not a fulltime writer so i may or may not continue to write this story (Just so you dont get your hopes up to much)**

**If your inspired by this to write your own story,s with a Rinnegan Hinata go right ahead and please let me know i would love to read it.**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's eye's narrowed looking at the thing in front of her, never before has she seen or tasted something so horrifying so disgusting as the terror known as, Hospital food.

Hinata sighs as her mind wanders back to the conversation she had just this morning.

Flashback.

"So you cannot use the Byakugan at all?" The imposing figure in front of her asks,

"N no father" Hinata stutters "It d d d disappeared c c completely"

"As I feared" Hiashi Hyūga says while lowering his head, as he opens his eyes again Hinata almost lets out a gasp of surprise at the sorrow that is displayed on the normal stoic face.

"Hinata" Hiashi continues "since you no longer posses the Byakugan the elders have revoked your position as clan heir and forced me to banish you from the Hyuga compound, they also requested to have the caged bird seal placed upon you"

Hinata's head which had lowered as her father spoke shoots back up at his next words.

"I disagreed" Hiashi speaks "I find that horrid seal a barbaric custom that will one day drive the Hyuga's to ruin, but i do not possess the power to bypass the elders and they are to rooted in the past to notice"

"I had hoped that when you became clan head your kind hart would allow you to unite our family and show them the errors of their ways, For that however you needed the strength to prove yourself in their eyes but the methods i used to help you acquire that strength have had an adverse effect, and for that i am truly sorry my daughter i was so caught up in uniting the clan that i tore our family apart"

Hinata was flabbergasted out of all the things she expected her father to say an apology was the least of them.

Gathering herself together Hinata says in a Quiet voice "You c c could not have known Father y you where only trying to to do the right thing" she then takes a deep breath and continues "B b but what happens now?"

"If the elders had their way you would be branded with the caged bird seal and forced to never socialize with any Hyuga ever again. Basically you would be dead to the clan"

At Hiashi's words Hinata is gripping the sheets of her bed with enough force to turn her knuckles white, "_never seeing father or sister again"_.

"However" Hiashi continues "Thanks to the Hokage we may be able to prevent that from happening, you are familiar with how we Hyuga believe the Uchiha,s sharingan came to be correct?" Hinata nods in understanding she remembers being told that the sharingan was a mutation of the Hyuga's Byakugan. At her nod Haishi continues "Lord hokage has managed to convince the council that a similar thing may have happened to you, as such the council is now curious to what your new dojutsu is capable of"

Haishi checks to see if his daughter understood all that before continuing "Taking this into consideration the council has talked the elders into waiting with applying the seal to determine the value of your new bloodline limit, if they deem it valuable enough the council will try to protect the new bloodline thereby taking you out of the Hyuga's jurisdiction"

Hiashi then looks Hinata straight in the eye before finishing "And when that happens the elders will no longer be able to harm you or prevent us from seeing each other"

Hiashi then stands up and walks towards the door but before leaving he turns his head and say's

"They only gave us until the next Chunin exams to prove your dojutsu's worth but i have faith in you ... Hinata"

End flashback.

Hinata is shaken out of her musings when the door to her hospital room suddenly opens revealing a bright smiling Naruto "Hey how are you feeling Hinata"

"I i am fine Naruto b but what are you doing h h here?" Hinata says, Naruto walks into the room while saying "well since you don't get released until tomorrow sensei wanted to do introductions here"

"_sensei? Introductions?"_ Hinata thinks to herself, seeing the look on Hinata's face Naruto scratches the back of his head and says "O didn't any hone tell you? we were placed on a team together"

"_I'm on a team with Naruto" _is the continues thought spinning around in Hinata's head as she once again loses consciousness.

**And that's chapter two please enjoy and review **

**(seriously i need reviews to improve my writing)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rinnegan 3**

New revelations in the current manga force me to put this story on temporary hold.

Also other projects and real life are eating up my time.

It will be a while before I can continue this story.

Until then enjoy this latest chapter or the third dojutsu.

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. 

* * *

Hokage tower yesterday. 

"Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, The reason I have called you here is because there are some complications regarding the teams you requested." The old Hokage tells the tree jonin before him. 

"Complications Lord Hokage?"

"Yes, First of Kurenai you requested Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata to form a tracking squad." At the female jonin,s nod Sarutobi continues "Hinata however is currently in the hospital after an incident caused her Byakugan to ..well be replaced by a different bloodline."

"A different bloodline, is that even possible?" Kurenai asks

"It would appear so." The Hokage answers. "But we have no idea whether it is a mutation of the Byakugan or an old bloodline that we have no knowledge of, since we don't know what Hinata's new abilities are it may not be wise to put her on such a specialised team."

Looking around to see if his words came through Sarutobi continues. "Next is Naruto Uzumaki who was granted genin status after apprehending the traitor Mizuki, he needs to be put on a squad to."

"If I may lord Hokage" Kakashi interjects. "Since its tradition to put the rookie of the year and the dead last on the same team it is obvious that Uzumaki should be put on my squad since the council wishes me to train the last Uchiha."

"It is not that simple Kakashi." The Hokage starts. "One of the academy instructors upon hearing that Naruto learned a jonin level jutsu within the span of a few hours became suspicious. And took the liberty to double-check his grades. By comparing his grades with the results of Naruto's _afterschool activities_ (read pranks.)this instructor came to the conclusion that Naruto already possesses low jonin level stealth and should have had no problem graduating. We suspect his education has been sabotaged by Mizuki."

"Low jonin stealth?, are you sure about this sir." Kakashi said while he and the other two jonin where wide-eyed. Sarutobi chuckles and say's "Kakashi we are talking about a boy who while wearing bright orange has painted graffiti all over the Hokage monument remaining completely undetected until he was done, and then led half of our ANBU forces on a two hour chase around town. If Naruto is really as bad as his grades say he is then what does that say about our defences?"

"Point taken." Kakashi softly mumbles clearly embarrassed at the implications.

"If I may lord Hokage perhaps I have a solution." "Oh by all means Kurenai." The Hokage responds to his jonin,s request. Kurenai then walks up to the desk and rearranges the nine files into tree stacks. "I believe that with the current situation these will make the most effective teams."

"Not taking Hinata on your team?" Kakashi asks. "I would like to." Kurenai responds. "But since we don't know anything about this new bloodline its better if she studies under a jack of all trades like Asuma, then a specialist like me. Same goes for Naruto since like lord Hokage said we don't know his exact skills either."

"I don't have a problem with it." Asuma says taking a drag of his sigarete. "I also agree with splitting up the Ino-Shika-Cho, Shikamaru and Choji are the best of friends but I don't think Ino's personality would fit in."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at that. "How can you be so sure?" to which Asuma just smirks. "In preparation for this day I spend some time as a guest teacher at the academy, just so I could get a handle on their personalities."

"Same reason I spend the last few weeks spying on the academy breaks." Kurenai adds.

"Well I'm glad to hear you taking this so seriously, putting in this much effort I have no doubt you will do great." The third says, throwing a small glance at Kakashi he notices the cyclopean scarecrow suddenly finding his book very interesting.

"Now then." The third continues. "If there are no further objections I believe these teams will do fine, good luck to you all."

* * *

**I wasent planning to cut of this chapter here, but as mentioned above I don't have much time these days.**

**When it is done I will replace this half a chapter with the complete one.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**P.S.**

**In order to prevent story ideas from clogging up my brain I have decided to put them on this site in the form of one-shots.**

**That way other authors can have a crack at them if they like.**

If you're interested check out 'the dump' in the misc. section.


End file.
